


Fading Light

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Just a bunch of sadness, Sadness, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), its there cuz its also a crossover with my forces fic, oc/canon ship sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: A meeting with the Smash crew turns into utter tragedy for Team Bright.When all hope is lost, can it ever be recovered?Based on the World of Light trailer.





	Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone, including me, got completely emotionally wrecked by the World of Light trailer for Smash Ultimate. So I figured why not make this shit extra sad for myself and turn this into a crossover with my Forces fic? Yeah. If I suffer so do the rest of you.

She had been so excited. Sonic had invited them all to watch the battles with the other smashers. It was supposed to be fun, and for a few moments it was. She got to meet so many new friends. She quickly hit it off with Pikachu and Incineroar, Pit and his shadowed twin. The Inklings let her use their blasters even though Myke was less than enthused about the idea. Bev and Peach were instant besties. Even Bowser and Ganondorf, despite how menacing they looked, were happy to meet her and the rest of the team. It was so much fun especially after all the stress the war with Eggman and Infinite had put on everyone. If only the fun had lasted a little while longer.

Something....strange had suddenly appeared in the sky with multiple glittering wings. It was gorgeous yet alien, like nothing she had ever seen before. For a moment it dazzled them all, and then they saw the hands. Huge, menacing hands. Thousands upon thousands of them. But none of them looked shaken. After all, they had taken on Master and Crazy Hand several times before and won and they would continue to win. Right? If only they knew what was to come. 

Everyone was ready to fight, all of them gathered on the cliffside. Marth said something about them needing to take out ten each, and between the seventy two of them it would be a piece of cake then they could get right back to the fun. Link was the first to fall to the bizarre streams of shimmering gold light that filled the sky like a billion glittering tentacles. Gone in mere seconds. Samus was next, vanishing with a high pitched twinkling sound. That was when they started running. Myke was holding them in a death grip, running as fast as he possibly could with the two of them while the others quickly fell to the strange attack. Her legs burned and her wrist felt raw before there was a coldness surrounding her hand. Myke and Bev were gone, snatched up in the blink of an eye. She barely managed to dodge another beam barreling right at her, as she watched the Inklings get wiped out despite hiding within their ink puddles.

She had lost track of Sonic in the confusion. If she could find him they could use their double boost to get away. She just had to find him. She spotted him slowing down, hand outstreched and tying to save Pikachu. In mere seconds they were both gone and something inside her broke. Time slowed to a pathetic crawl and ice seeped into her veins. There were barely a dozen of them left now and the lights just kept coming. The Wii Fit Trainer had a resigned look on her face as she simply posed and let fate dictate her end, a stark contrast to her companions who were too busy cowering or panicking in fear. No one left. Everyone was gone, struck down trying to fight or run for their lives or accepting of their fate. Everything was moving so, so slowly and then she heard it. The high pitched ringing. She barely had time to turn her head before she too was overtaken. Gone. Just like the others. Who would save them now? Could they even be saved? She wanted to go home. But there was no home. There was nothing. She was nothing. Only the fading light of a dying universe as the winged being consumed everything in its path. No hope. No light. Only darkness, coldness.

She wandered for who knew how long, no longer a body. Just a soul, a spirit forever doomed to this bleak limbo like all the others. So many others. Everyone she ever knew, and even beings she didn't. All sucked of their life, trapped like she was, forced to strengthen dark copies of the people she had quickly become friends with. 

She saw the golden star fall from the sky one day, carrying its exhausted passenger as it crashed across the cold ground and for the first time in what felt like forever she felt the stirrings of hope. Somehow, that fateful day, one of them had managed to escaped the destruction and returned to this doomed world to save them all. She hoped he would be enough to free them. He had to be.


End file.
